Pharaohs Mob
The Pharaohs was founded in late 2000 wild eight meerkats. The Pharaohs were a big mob with mostly males. Then the group lost the most members and hardly grew most likely due to the drought. In 2003 the group dropped to the last five females after the lost of the dominant female, all the adult males including the dominant male left the group leaving all the female with one male pup. The six remaining meerkats were joined by the three Sanchez males with Ramondo taking dominance next to Sarah. The group began to regained their numbers. The group however was never full habictuated due to Sarah's wildness, the meerkats born within the group however were fully habictuated. Dominant Pair The wild dominant pair was VPHF001 and VPHM002. They were the dominant pair for two years. After VPHF001 was taken by disease, VPHM002 and all his sons left the group. Sarah became the new dominant female. After the males abandon the last five females, three Sanchez males joined the group. Ramondo took over as the dominant male. Current Members The Pharaohs have 15 members as of Janaury 2004. Sarah (VPHF008) Dominant Female Ramondo (VSZM001) Dominant Male Debbie (VSZF014) Helen (VSZF016) Edwardo (VSZM002) Ivet (VPHF018) Jarald (VSZM004) Fu Fu (VPHF022) VPHM025 VPHF026 VPHM027 VPHP028 VPHF029 VPHF030 VPHM031 All Knwon Members VPHF001 VPHM002 VPHF003 VPHM004 VPHF005 VPHM006 VPHM007 Sarah (VPHF008) VPHM009 VPHF010 VPHF011 VPHM013 Debbie (VPHF014) VPHM015 Helen (VSZF016) VPHF017 Ivet (VPHF018) VPHM019 VPHF020 VPHM021 Fu Fu (VPHF022) VPHP023 VPHM024 VPHM025 VPHF026 VPHM027 VPHP028 VPHF029 VPHF030 VPHM031 History November 2000: '''eight wild meerkats were first seen. VPHF001 and Chuck were the dominant pair. '''December 2000: Tow encounters with a wild group. Janaury 2001: '''VPHF005 was pregnant. VPHM006 and VPHM007 went roving. '''February 2001: '''VPHF005 lost her litter. VPHF001 was pregnant. '''March 2001: VPHF001 gave birth to VPHF009, VPHF010, VPHF011 and VPHM012 April 2001: '''VPHF003 was pregnant. VPHM006 went roving. '''May 2001: '''VPHF003 gave birth but her litter was killed. Three encounters with a wild group. '''June 2001: VPHF005 was pregnant. One encounter with a wild group. July 2001: VPHF005 gave birth to VPHM013 and Debbie. One encounter with a wild group. August 2001: '''VPHF001 lost her litter to VPHF003 who was pregnant. '''September 2001: '''VPHF003 gave birth but her pups were abandon. '''October 2001: '''Group split, VPHF003, Sarah, VPHM009, VPHF010, VPHM012 and Debbie split and were absent. VPHM006, VPHM004 and VPHM007 went roving. '''November 2001: '''VPHM005 disappeared and was Last Seen. VPHF005 lost her litter. VPHF003 was pregnant. '''December 2001: VPHF003 lost her litter. VPHF001 was pregnant. She evicted VPHF003, VPHF005 and Sarah. Two encounters with a wild group. Janaury 2002: '''VPHF001 gave birth to VPHM015, Helen and VPHF017 '''February 2002: '''VPHF005 was pregnant. again. VPHM004 and VPHM007 went roving. '''March 2002: '''VPHF005 gave birth but her pups died during a burrow collaps. VPHF001 was pregnant. She evicted VPHF005 and Sarah '''April 2002: VPHF001 gave birth to Ivet, VPHF019, VPHF020 and VPHM021. Sarah was pregnan. VPHM004 and VPHM007 left the group. May 2002: VPHF003 was pregnant. She evicte VPHF003, VPHF005 and Sarah. June 2002: 'VPHF003 gave birth but her litter was lost during a burrow collaps. '''July 2002: '''VPHF001 was pregnant. She evicted VPHF003, VPHF005 and Sarah. '''August 2002: '''VPHF001 gave birth to Fu Fu, VPHF023 and VPHM024. '''September 2002: '''VPHF019 was predated by a hawk. VPHF003 was killed while evicted. '''October 2002: '''VPHM009, VPHM012 and VPHM15 went roving. '''November 2002: ' VPHF005, VPHF010 and VPHF023 died of disease. '''December 2002: '''Three encounters with a wild group. VPHF001 died and VPHF020 died. '''Janaury 2003: VPHM002, VPHM009, VPHM012, VPHM013, VPHM015 and VPHM021 left the group. Sarah rejoined and became the dominant female. February 2003: '''VPHF011 died. One encounter with wild group. '''March 2003: Two encounters with wild group. April 2003: Ramondo, Edawrdo and Jarald joined Sarah, Helen, Debbie, Iva, Fu Fu and VPHM024. Sarah and Ramondo became the dominant pari. May 2003: '''Sarah was pregnant. One encounter with Sanchez. '''June 2003: '''Sarah gave birth to four pups. '''July 2003: '''Halian appreaed ones. '''August 2003: '''Two encounters with Sanchez. '''September 2003: Sarah was pregnant. Edwardo went roving. '''October 2003: '''Sarah gave birth to three pups. '''November 2003: '''Two encounters with Sanchez. Edwardo went roving. '''December 2003: '''One encounter with Cherokee and Navajo. '''Janaury 2004: '''Three encounters with Navajo. Debbie was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs